


Being Stranded With Leonard McCoy

by PsychedelicBoomerang



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicBoomerang/pseuds/PsychedelicBoomerang
Summary: You and the doctor go are beamed down with the rest of the crew, but you end up on another part of the planet you're sent to explore. Things get cosy while you're waiting for a rescue team to come and find you.





	Being Stranded With Leonard McCoy

“So, we’re stuck here?” You look up at Bones, sighing heavily in defeat as he threw himself down on the rock opposite you. “They can’t be serious, surely?”

“They are serious, Y/L/N. Their transporter took damage as it sent us down which is why we ended up all the way out here. They’re trying to locate us now, but the radar needs to be recalibrated.” He rolled his eyes, resting his head in his hands and staring at his feet.

“If Scotty’s fixing it, we should be out of here in no time.” You smiled softly up at him and for the first time in probably ever, he looked up at you and smiled warmly. “His one of the best engineers around, so he says.”

“Hopefully. Starfleet aren’t the type to leave crew behind. How bad would that look for new recruits?” He chuckled, looking around the cave that you both found yourselves in. The walls of the cave gave off a strange greenish hue, blue plant life growing up from the cracks in the dark brown soil beneath your feet. Rain poured outside the cave mouth, soaking the clearing of the forest you were currently stuck in. There was a humidity to the air, one you hadn’t felt before, but it was tolerable. Although you both knew that you would be dehydrated soon if you weren’t found in good time. But you had to trust that they would find you – its all you could do right now.

“Its going to get dark soon,” you looked up at the sky, leaning slightly to see out of the cave. “Do you think we should get a fire going? It might get cold.”

“Probably not. We’re in unmarked land, we might attract some neighbours or local wildlife. We should be okay in here for now. I don’t imagine that they’ll be too long.” He looked out at the sky with you, the both of you admiring the pinkish grey clouds above. The rain was falling harder than ever, you even began to wonder if it would cause any interference with the Enterprise finding you both. But you trusted Scotty. In a way, you were glad to be stuck out here with Bones and not someone else that would have had a full-blown melt down the moment you realised just how off course you were. Although, seeing the sky slowly getting darker did put you more and more on edge.

“I really hope so. I don’t want to be here after dark.” You bought your knees to your chest, curling up tightly as you looked away from the clouds outside.

“The dark never hurt anyone before,” Bones scoffed slightly, but his smile suddenly faded when he saw your curled up tightly, looking down at your feet. “Wait, are you scared of the dark?”

“What? No! I’m a grown adult! Only children are scared of the dark.” You rolled your eyes at him, trying hard to believe your own words but you knew he saw right through them.

“I may be a doctor, but I know a liar when I see one.” His eyes softened as he studied you, realising that your fear of the dark was very real. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean anything by it if I insulted you.”

“Its okay doc, its just not exactly a normal thing for adults to be frightened of.” You smiled as you spoke, unable to stop yourself from looking at the darkening sky outside before looking back at him. He was suddenly staring at you, almost like he was trying to work you out.

“It’s a very normal thing to fear, actually. It’s a perfectly rational fear, especially if you don’t know what’s out there.” Slowly, he shuffled across the cave, so he was now sitting beside you, looking down at you with a furrowed brow. “But at least you’re not alone. To be perfectly honest I’m trying my best not to freak out.”

You chuckled softly, lowering your knees and resting your hands on your lap. You were still quite anxious, worry filling you as you looked back outside and to the downpour of rain. I was horrendous out there, almost torrential weather.

“Its really coming down, isn’t it?” You asked, looking back at Bones before looking back outside. You were beginning to wonder if they’d even find your little cave through the clouds and treetops above. “Perfect hot chocolate weather.”

“Hot chocolate with a little whiskey in it.” Bones shrugged, nudging you softly as he too watched the rain fall. “Or a lot of whiskey. Depends on the mood.”

You turned to look at him, smirking slightly. “And what mood are you in now?”

He looked at you suddenly, taken aback at your question. But you noted the blush raising up his cheeks as he quickly looked away from you. “Considering we’re stranded on an unknown planet, miles away from any civilisation and we’re relying our Jim Kirk to find us with a broken transporter beam? A pretty damn good one.” He smiled sweetly at you, taking one last glimpse of the outside world before looking back at you. “I’ve got some pretty damn good company as well.”

You blushed brightly, your cheeks burning as you looked away from him, holding your hand across your mouth to stop a schoolgirl squeal escaping you. But his hand fell on your cheeks, bringing you back to face him.

“Don’t look away. I want to see those pretty eyes.” Damn that smile of his. 

You don’t know what bought this sudden change of attitude on, but you weren’t going to question him. Bones had been one of your dearest friends since you both started at the Academy and it was no secret that there was more than just a friendship between you – the both of you always craved more but were always too shy to do anything about it. Was this really the right time to test the water? You were still on a mission and still on duty, even if there was a search party out looking for you both. You weren’t sure that you’d ever get another opportunity like this to really take things further.

“You really do have beautiful eyes, Y/N.” He slowly closed the gap between you both, his eyes drifting down to your lips. You were melting beneath his gaze, your heart pounding as his lips locked with yours suddenly. It was a heated and passionate kiss, his tongue exploring your mouth almost instantly as his fingers tangled in your hair, pulling you close against him as he deepened the kiss. And you kissed him back, surrendering to his every touch and embrace. It was when a small moan fell from you that he suddenly pulled away, looking at you wide eyed.

“Y/N, I’m sorry – I shouldn’t have done that. I should have asked or something! I understand if I’ve crossed the line, sweetheart. I’m sorry -” He suddenly began to ramble, looking away from you quickly and shuffling backwards slightly.

“No, no! Please, don’t be sorry,” You rested your hands on his cheeks, silencing his words as his eyes locked with your again. “I want this. Kiss me again. And don’t stop.”


End file.
